Their Fandoms
by Kipli
Summary: JordanElliot TurkCarla CoxJD: Crack!Fic Challenge: Pick a character in any fandom and write their fanfic about their favourite show. Summary: Three scenes, three pairings, three interactions with fandom from Elliot, Carla, and JD, respectively.


_**Title:**_ Their Fandoms  
_**For:**_ This challenge: "Pick a character in any fandom and write their fanfic about their favourite show."  
_**Author:**_ Kipli  
_**Email:**_ Kipli at livejournal dot com  
_**Series:**_ Scrubs  
_**Pairing:**_ Jordan/Elliot, Turk/Carla, Cox/JD  
_**Rating:**_ R  
_**Word Count:**_ 1,700  
_**Summary:**_ Three scenes, three pairings, three interactions with fandom from Elliot, Carla, and JD, respectively.  
_**Notes:**_ Oh god, I have no excuse for this. It's crack-er-rific. I also haven't a clue about any of the fandoms mentioned here, so please forgive any horrible blunders in that department. Challenge found through **nostalgialj**.

-------

Their Fandoms

-------

Elliot frowned at the screen in front of her. She'd read every new post, every new article, and so now, of course, she was bored.

_Come on, come on! Someone's had to have written **something** today!_

She left the Gilmore Girls community and in desperation went in search of her old standby: Xena. 

As she scrolled down the list of titles, looking for **anything** new and remotely interesting, she failed to hear Jordan stalk her way into the study and up behind her at the desk.

Looking smoothly over Elliot's shoulder, Jordan raised both her eyebrows as she realized just what was so engrossing on the screen. With a sigh, she interrupted Elliot's thoughts with a slightly irritated, "Could you **be** more of a stereotype right now, Stick?"

Elliot jumped, flicked her head up, and instantly blushed at Jordan's voice. She attempted to nonchalantly blow a few stray strands of hair out of her face. "Jordan! What? I'm not... Er, I'm not..." She swallowed hard before flashing a forced smile. "Hey honey!" 

Jordan snorted with a roll of her eyes. "Oh don't start with the sweet talk. So not gonna work right now." She reached over to slide another chair beside Elliot's and sat. "But serious, Xena? Can't you read something a **little** more interesting and subtle and current?"

"I... I'm **not**..." Another stern look from Jordan and Elliot caved in with a whimper. _I am so cornered, I might as well just give in and spill it._ "No one's posted anything! I'm desperate. I mean, I beg and I plead and I give some of **the** nicest feedbacks out there, I swear, but no one **ever** posts fast enough! And don't tell me, I know, I could write some myself, if I'm so worked up about reading some smut, but I tried that and I just turned beet red and giggled and dreamt about Lauren Graham for a week... not that that was **bad**..." She let out a long sigh as she drifted off.

Jordan shook her head a moment before snapping her fingers in front of Elliot, jerking her back to reality. "It's always the quiet ones. Well, the freakishly repressed ones, anyway." Elliot blinked in confusion at her but Jordan ignored her, instead hooking a finger on the collar of her t-shirt. "Why don't you just come show me what you did with Lorelai all those nights..." She leaned in to brush her lips against Elliot's before sliding her teeth lightly along her lower lip. "It'll be a hell of a lot more fun than any fic..." 

"Jordan," Elliot gasped, as she captured the other woman's lips in a full kiss.

Jordan snagged her by the wrist and pulled them both up out of their chairs and study.

As they broke for air, Elliot licked at her lips while tilting her head slightly at Jordan, who was still dragging her backwards into the bedroom. _Should I tell her Lorelai was wearing pink bunny ears the whole time...?_

-------_  
_

_Sylar moaned low in his chest as the last of his climax rolled through him, Mohinder's name unconsciously falling from his lips. With a satisfied hum, he collapsed down on top of his lover, pinning the man beneath him._

_"Don't be so damn smug," Mohinder halfheartedly snapped, lightly slapping Sylar's side._

_"I am **never** smug."_

Carla cackled from her spot in front of the computer, hopping just slightly in her seat as she quickly copy and pasted her latest installment of smut to her beta reader. Oh thank goodness for a fresh season. It always got her, er, creativity churning. 

At least being forced to watch Heroes with Turk and JD wound up being a positive. _God, I don't know how they miss so much subtext! Well, Turk anyway. But then again, it **is **Turk._ She snorted before pausing with a tilt of her head. _I wonder if he reads Simone smut... But then again that would require him to **read**._ She giggled again to herself.

The slam to the front door sent her quickly deleting her web history and closing out her word document. _Thank goodness I finished and already sent it off!_

"Baby? You home?"

"In here, Turk!"

She jumped up onto her feet as he stepped into the bedroom, already stripping off his scrubs. "Mmm, did they let you off early for a change?" She eyed his bare chest as he chucked his shirts toward the hamper. And missed. But she forgave him for the moment. Because he looked **good** bent over tugging off his socks.

"For once, yeah, no one begged me to stay later." She came up behind him to wrap her arms around his chest. He twisted around to look back at her. "Carla, can't I get two seconds to change before you're..." He was going to mutter something more, most likely about her grabbing at him, or cuddling him, but the look in her eyes set off happily little alarm bells in his head and he faltered to a stop. 

"But what if I don't **want** you to change back into anything... Mmmm...?" she purred at him. _So thickheaded sometimes, Turk. Really, what man would snap at his wife for grabbing at him?_

"Oooh so **that's** what's up?" And he was quickly grinning at her while sliding around in her arms. An eyebrow waggle from Carla and Turk was swiftly carrying her the few feet to the bed.

_About time!_ She kissed him with such adamant passion that it sent his head spinning. 

Turk pulled back, panting above her, as he made a slight face at her, looking a little disturbed as he thought out loud, "Baby, why are you always so primed and ready to go whenever I come home after an evening shift?"

"No reason!" She stripped off her shirt, distracting him with her bra, and quickly made sure he would forget about that **particular** question... for now.

_Oooh Sylar..._

-------

JD hummed happily to himself--was that the new Britney song? He wasn't entirely sure--as he strode into the apartment and back toward the bedroom to change. He didn't see Perry nursing a beer, or scotch, in front of the tv, so it left him to wonder if Perry had gone down to the park with Jack on his day off. _Course, I had to work today... We never get a damn day off alone together anymore. Maybe Elliot would do some shift switching with me and..._

JD's humming stopped as he stepped into the bedroom to find Perry sitting on the bed, surrounded by an array of papers and journals.

"Oh no..." JD squeaked aloud.

Perry looked up from his current small stack of papers and flashed a knowing grin at JD. "You've really **got** to learn how to save these to **disk** there, Emily." He looked back down at the papers. "And to learn how **not** to use the word 'amazing' _every_ damn time, Newbie. Amazing eyes, amazing asses, amazing sex. I know someone who's getting a thesaurus for Christmas..."

JD gawked and flapped his mouth a moment before finally managing to mutter, "You... you found them? You read them?!" 

"Well how in the hell could I **not** have read them after I found them? The first one I picked up was Cheer's Sam/Woody titled 'Where Everybody Knows Your Gay'. Seriously, Rebecca, you **need** to think up some better titles."

"I wrote that years ago!" 

"It shows..."

JD blinked at him. "Does that mean you think my writings getting better?"

"Less horrific, anyway."

JD frowned at him. He spotted some odd splotches of red all over one pile of papers set to Perry's left and picked them up. To his horror, it was red marker. Red marker pointing out every typo, grammar failure, and run on sentence. Along with comments and snarks and the rare positive remark. _I didn't know Per was a beta..._

"You... you **edited** my fics?!"

"To keep my sanity, yes. Do you not **have** an editor, Newbie? Because you're in desperate need of one if you ever plan on showing these to anyone."

"I... I've posted a couple." 

"I hope your readers were kind."

"I'm not **that** bad!"

Perry cleared his throat before he read aloud from the sheet in front of him, "'And so Joe pushed Brian down onto the bed. Brian gasped, "I love you, Joe! Do me hard! Now!" Joe leapt on top of Brian and kissed him so thoroughly that Brian nearly passed out.' Seriously, JD? You don't think like this when we're together, do you? Because if you scream 'Do me hard!' at me tonight, it's over. I swear. And did you **have** to ruin Wings for me?"

"You made me watch it all last week. I couldn't help it!" 

Perry sighed as JD marched around the bed to see his lockbox sitting open on the carpet beside the bed. A large pile of fics still left inside were oddly taped together with a large red 'NO!' written over the top page. He tossed a look up at Perry. "My X-Men fics?" _Well... at least he didn't burn them..._

"Very disturbing and makes me seriously re-evaluate this whole relationship, Halle."

"Not everyone hates Hugh Jackman!"

"No, just the sane portion of society."

_Damn it, and those are all my best fics, too..._ JD folded his arms across his chest as he struggled not to pout. "Is there **nothing** you liked about my stuff?"

Perry paused in his marking and frowned as he thought a moment. "Well. Beside the horrible dialogue and cheesy writing, your sex scenes were at least creative." He looked around himself at the various papers before snagging one far to his right. "Like this disturbing bit of Brady Bunch slash. I had no idea you were so open. So how come we've never done this position? And when do I get to use a whip?" 

_Oh my god..._ JD swallowed as he looked down at which fic Perry had handed him. But then a sly smirk spread over his lips as he glanced back at Perry. "Who said **you** get the whip?"

END 


End file.
